Just Their Night
by AdventureBound
Summary: Woody's trying to telll Buzz, Buzz is distracted. Buzz soon becomes aware tonight is all about them! No Spoilers for Toy Story 3. One shot!


Hope you guys like this, it's my first BuzzxWoody fic so go easy on me! If it turns out okay, I'll make some more, let me know what you think!

Also doesn't contain any spoilers for Toy Story 3 as I haven't seen it yet! But that'll change soon! :)

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night, Andy was away on Holiday and the house was empty. The toys were up late for this time of a day, normally Andy would be well away by now and so would the toys, but this was a rare opportunity, the boys could be boys and the girls could have slumber parties and in fact that's just what they were doing.

Molly's toys had gathered in Molly's room and were talking and laughing to themselves. The rest of the guys and Andy's toys bar Jessie who was with the girls, were in Andy's room playing cards and other assortment of board games, Rex was playing the computer game "Dinosaurs 2," he seemed rather happy to be dong that.

Over on the window ledge, Woody had his knees pulled up to his chest and was staring blankly out of the window. He seemed as distant as distant could get, this didn't escape the attention of a certain Space Ranger watching from across the room with Mr. Potatohead, Hamm and Slinky who were attempting to talk to him.

"Buzz it's your turn already!" Mr. Potatohead said once more, Buzz couldn't keep his eyes off Woody, something was bothering him and though Woody didn't know it, Buzz hated to see him upset in any way shape or form and wanted only to help him and to love him, until his dying trashcan day.

"Buzz are you gonna bet or are we gonna sit here all night?" Hamm said and Buzz shook his head looking at his cards quickly.

"I fold." He said to their grunts, he placed the cards face down and got to his feet.

"Hey you can't just leave in the middle of a game, I haven't won yet!"

"You haven't won? Who says you're gonna win? Are you hiding cards?" Hamm replied and the two continued to bicker, though Buzz wasn't interested.

Climbing up to Woody on the desk he walked over to him. "Cowboy."

"Oh…Hey Buzz." Woody said glumly. Now Buzz knew something was up.

"Your looking a little lost there, anything I can do?"

"No…I just want to be left alone."

"Forever?"

"Maybe." Woody's reply was worrying, but Buzz figured it had something to do with earlier on that day…

"Woody it wasn't your fault, Andy won't even notice, we put it back together like it was brand new." Woody had inadvertently knocked over one of Andy's 2nd place trophies from Cowboy Camp downstairs earlier and the arm had broken off, Buzz didn't realize it had affected him this badly; he knelt down to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not just that Buzz, it's….Well…I have to tell you something."

"What's that Woody?"

"I-…"

"Buzz! Buzz! I found the secret lair!" Rex shouted from across the room, Buzz stood and waved to Rex. "That's great!" Turning back around he was about to bend down to Woody again when he heard Rex shout again. "Buzz help! You need to be my jump button!"

"I'm kinda-…" Buzz was cut off by Rex's pouting; Buzz HAD promised on his honour to help Rex once he'd found the lair.

"I'll be right back Woody I promise this won't take long." Woody nodded and turned back to the window.

"Thanks Buzz!" Rex said an hour later and Buzz walked away laughing lightly to himself. He almost forgot what he was doing for a second. "Woody!" He suddenly remembered running back up to the desk and climbing it. Thankfully Woody was still there and waiting for him, this time he looked as if he'd been crying.

"Cowboy?" Buzz said, again walking over to him, kneeling down and this time placing both hands on the shoulders of Woody to turn him to him and reveal his face of strewn tears. "Woody what's the matter, what is it?"

Woody was so geared up, he needed to let it out, let out all the love for Buzz he had in his heart, to tell him he couldn't go on without him by his side, to shout to the world that he Woody loved Buzz Lightyear! "I need to talk to you Buzz, I need to tell you that I L-…"

"Buzz! Buzz! You gotta come quickly; the girls are resurrecting your spaceship!" Buzz stood up in shock, once again he'd been torn from hearing Woody's words, but this time he was torn between Woody and the ship or box that he'd arrived in.

"Oh man Woody I promise I'll be right back I JUST need to see this!" He jumped off the bed without thought and ran to the girl's room with Jessie. This time when Buzz got back, Woody wasn't there.

"Woody?"

"Woody?" He shouted a little louder, sighing after a moment when he didn't answer, Buzz had been a complete idiot, his best friend needed him and he'd been more interested in a paper box. Buzz felt awful, where was Woody?

Leaning against the window he saw the figure outside on the lawn, Woody's form was undeniable, running at all his speed, Hamm shouted him on his way out but he didn't stop. Jessie waved her arms to get him to stop but once again he didn't, he slipped through the gap, jumped up on to the hand rail, sliding all the way down on it.

Running to the door, he stopped shy to catch his breath and observed Woody in the distance. The moon was the only thing that lit up what was turning into a gloomy evening. To Buzz all that mattered now was Woody, nothing was gonna take him away, or grab his attention from Woody again this evening.

"Woody…" Muffled sobs from Woody was all Buzz needed to hear to know that he needed him now more than ever. Buzz moved in slowly, his steps flawless.

"I'm here Sheriff." He finally reached Woody and touched his shoulder, but Woody pulled away angrily.

"Am I important enough for you now?" He turned angrily and glared at the Space Ranger.

"Woody you're always important to me."

"Not important enough to stop you playing with computers and boxes. Is that how you see me Buzz Lightyear? Just a toy?"

"Of course not Woody, you're my best friend, my lifesaver my…"

"My what?" Woody asked even more angry that he'd cut himself short this time.

"Well…"

"Well?" Woody stared him in the eyes. "I can't stay here and watch you with her."

"Jessie?" Buzz asked dangerously. Woody gave no time for an answer, he began to walk and at a fast pace.

"Woody you can't just walk away what about Andy?"

"Andy will hate me once he realizes I broke his trophy."

"No he won't! Woody stop! What the heck's the matter with you? Stop Woody!" This was completely out of character for Woody, he was never like this, at all and Buzz was struggling to keep up wit him as he neared the road. "Woody just stop it! STOP!" Buzz this time had been completely out of character and this showed to Woody as he stopped in the middle of the road and turned back.

Buzz had never shouted at him like that before, there was desperation in his voice a need and a longing for the Cowboy to not leave.

"What Buzz? What do you want from me?"

"Woody I don't get what your problem with Jessie is…YOU hooked us up! What about Bo?"

"Bo and I broke up, for good."

"What why?" There was a sudden large clasp of thunder and suddenly the rain began to pour fast around them, Woody was shouting to be heard.

"Because I told her the truth!"

"The truth about what Woody? You're not making any sense!" Woody began to walk again, a bit further into the road. Buzz shouted him again "WOODY!" Woody turned and looked at him, square in the eyes and shouted.

"I LOVE YOU BUZZ LIGHTYEAR, I LOVE YOU WITH EVERYTHING THAT I AM AND I CANT STAND TO WATCH YOU LOVE JESSIE, IT'S TEARING ME APART!"

Buzz stared at him shocked; he'd just said what Buzz had wanted to say since he met Woody, well except it was Bo and not Jessie. "WOODY I-…." He was cut of by a sudden sharp set of headlights, screeching around the corner and giving the pair no time to react, suddenly and within a split second, Woody was gone.

The car screeched off down the road and Buzz stood there standing at where Woody's form had just been. His eyes were centre forward; his heart felt like it was breaking in to a million pieces. Suddenly Woody stood up, having only narrowly missed the car by dropping down at the last possible second.

The rain was slowing and finally coming to a halt as the sky cleared as Buzz stared at Woody, not knowing what to say, no longer needing to shout, Woody calmly walked over to Buzz, letting down his helmet and reaching up his hand to caress his cheek.

"I love you Buzz…I need you, I want to touch you and feel you and hold you at night. To take you in my arms, to show you what true love means…" He paused, and ran his fingers along Buzz's space suit. "But I can't do that if you're in love with Jessie…" He stepped back and stared into his man's eyes. "And I can't stay and watch you carry on loving her either."

"I've wanted to tell you…I've wanted to touch and feel you and be with you for so long…" He moved over to Woody, taking his head into his hands and pulling him into his strong arms and chest, protecting him from the road and the world. "I love you Woody, I love you with everything that I am."

Woody cuddled into him, wanting to be protected and comforted by Buzz, tonight had been a major step and it wouldn't be the last.

Scooping Woody up into his arms, Buzz kissed him passionately, making the kiss last as long as possible, finally when it ended, Buzz cuddled him closer, as close as possible and kissed his cheek.

"Sleep Cowboy, sleep." He turned and headed inside for home…

Tonight was just theirs.


End file.
